Boutique Erotique
by naturally morbid
Summary: On-Hold. AU KakaSaku. Kakashi runs an adult novelty store but it is fairly lonely, that is until Sakura comes along looking for a job to pay for college. What will ensue between them? Will it be epic love or are they headed for failure?
1. Part One: Hire

**Author's Note: **Yeah, not even going to defend myself with this one. My third unfinished Kakashi x Sakura. Shame on me. Though, out of all three so far, this will probably be finished first. It is only going to be a few parts long as it was supposed to be a one-shot and I divided it up for emphasis and writing purposes. Another AU. Telling you, I think I have an obsession with AUs. I looked around a bit and didn't see one like this, but if there is, please tell me about it!

I really think this job is just perfect for Kakashi, and who better to corrupt than Sakura? The name of the fic means erotic shop in French, incase you wanted to know. So, yes, I know another fic so soon. This was yet another idea that was just too good to pass up. So here you go. This will not interfere with She's Leaving Home to the best of my knowledge. This will also be only in Kakashi's point of view. So, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters. No money is being made off this, etc.

Also, please note that this is rated M as it contains things like sexual references and situations, language, etc.

* * *

Boutique Erotique

Part One: Hire

I listened closely as the bell for the front of the store rang, signaling the entrance of potential customers. I was hardly concerned as people came and went in the store all day.

From where I was sitting, I couldn't see who entered. But usually, the customers wanted little or no interaction from me anyway.

I kept the orange romance novel in front of my face, feigning interest as I tried to identify the sort of people that had come into my shop.

It was always interesting to see what kinds of guilty pleasures and erotic treasures people would purchase from me. The type of shop I ran was less than respectable by most means.

In fact, people only seemed to come in when they thought other people weren't watching. My little shop of pleasures and taboo, the Boutique Erotique.

I sold all kinds of interesting items to people, most of my customers leaving with hints of blush and embarrassment at having to come in to see me.

Colorful dildos of every shape and size were stocked on shelves and bought by both sexes and all ages over 18 of course. Flashy and dazzling lingerie for women, most of it in one-size fits all, hanging near a changing screen and even displayed on a mannequin.

There were condoms from all over the world, in varieties that even I, the resident pervert, couldn't have imagined until I stocked them. Lubricants and creams, books, videos, edible underwear, everything that could be labeled erotic or disgusting by the outside world was in this shop.

I didn't get the stereotypical people you would think of, the drooling pedophiles and sex addicts. No, young brides and grooms came to me, businessmen and women, older women, some older men, indie rock members, military, etc.

My favorite customers to get were the just over 18 and I'm-looking-for-something-to-do or it-is-time-to-end-my-virginity kids. Yeah, they liked to come in here and act like they were experienced in front of me.

I was labeled Kakashi Hatake the resident pervert for a reason. I knew what I was doing when it came to sex. Which brings me to where this story begins. The customers that walked in.

I could hear their loud voices, teenage and giggly, signaling to any ear that they were either girls or extremely feminine guys. There were probably about three or four of them.

I figured they were either there to buy something or one of them was looking for a job. I needed to hire some help as I was bored as hell by myself all day, every day. Plus, someone had to I.D all the customers to be sure they could even be in the store.

"Oh god Hinata! Won't this look cute for you and Naruto's wedding night?" one of the girls spoke up. I figured they were in the lingerie part of the store. I let the book down some, scanning the store.

I could see the brilliant white lace of the bustier and garter set one of them was holding up. That was a favorite with all the virgin brides that came in.

I couldn't hear the girl's soft reply but I heard the ones with her laugh as they examined other parts of the store. Must have been the bride and her bride's maids.

"What about this?" another voice asked. This time the similar red bustier was flashed up. I could see a flash of pink along with it.

"Oh that's a nice choice Sakura. Hey, are you going to get one of the applications or are we going to hunt somewhere else?"

Now I was confused. I thought they were shopping. I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't even pretending to read now.

"Yeah, just pick out what you want to get before Hinata faints and I'll just get them in the same go." I could hear one set of footsteps and I made a hasty attempt to appear interested in the first volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

Without letting her know I was looking, I could see a maroon zippered vest covering ample breasts teamed with some kind of black bottom. She cleared her throat and I looked up, giving her a lazy once over with my one visible eye.

"Yes?" I asked simply.

She had probably just turned eighteen but her body looked more mature than her face did. I judged her breasts to be about a forty C? Maybe D?

Her waist was slim, giving way to well-rounded hips. I guessed those to be about a 10? She was kind of hippy, but that was fine. It gave her that famous hourglass appearance.

But her face, her face was youthful. It was creamy and perfect skin, framing brilliant and probably glossed lips with bright green eyes, like a sage green. Her whole face was rather rounded.

She had a warm smile and perfect teeth. I wanted to slap myself in the face as I noticed her hair. How could I have missed that shocking shade of pink?

She must have been Sakura. Her hair was the color of the petals and I had to wonder if it was natural or dyed. I had been so focused on studying her that I forgot she was talking to me.

"Hm?" I asked, allowing myself to rest on the counter, propped up by my elbow and palm. She looked a little taken back.

"I was asking could I have an application," she said. Her voice wasn't cold or ill tempered on the surface, but the way she worded it and the way it spilled from her lips gave me incentive to give her the application as fast as possible, disregarding my usual lazy behavior.

"There," I said, handing a pen over as well.

"Thank you," she told me brightly as she moved a little ways down the counter, standing next to the mini vibrators. Even if she thought she had her blush under control, I could still see it faintly coloring her cheeks and neck.

I picked up my book again, but it was only in hopes of fooling her. I watched her hand move across the paper, studying the way that she made her letters like the way the "y" curled back on itself.

I had to wonder why she would want a job in here. She was obviously a goody-two shoes, a paradox. Even if her hair was a strange color, and I wasn't one to talk with my premature white and grey, she was still rather innocent and cute.

"Sakura, are you filling out the application?"

"Yes," she called back as two more girls came into view. The one leading was blond, her hair cascading from a high ponytail to around her waist, some of the hair styled around her face.

She was wearing a purple jogging suit. She wasn't blushing about anything. I saw her teal eyes take in the items she was passing with a small and knowing smile. Even the bustier she was holding failed to wreck her pale appearance. She had experience over the other two.

The girl following her, however, was blushing to the roots of her pixie-cut glossed black locks and was trying not to look at anything around them. She was pressing her index fingers together and trying not to stumble.

She was a bride? Wow, wasn't she in for a nasty surprise. She was a little smaller than the other two, wearing a white jacket and black pants.

"Ino, you don't have to do this," she said to the blond girl. She smiled at me and set the bustier down on the counter. Sakura's eyes glanced over at it. It was the red one.

"Nonsense. You're going to need this for a beast like Naruto," Ino said, winking at me. Ino just wasn't my type right off the bat, or Hinata for that matter.

"Will this be all?" I asked. I didn't move an inch though. Hinata blushed and looked away from me. I wasn't trying to imagine her in the outfit.

Innocent girls were things I liked, but she was too innocent for my taste, just as Ino was too experienced. No, their friend Sakura was more what I was looking for.

And I guess my shop was something that she was looking for, even if I wasn't. She needed a job and I was willing to hire.

"Yeah," the blond smiled as she dug around in her purse. "And Sakura needs a job."

"Hey Ino, I can do this myself," the pink haired girl told her. Hinata just looked at me as I was the least offensive of all things in the shop.

"Fine," Ino sighed, rolling her eyes. I kept my book in one hand as I totaled the bustier with the other. I had done this enough times that it was a simple task. "You must really be desperate for money to even apply here."

I took some offense to that, but didn't voice it. Why should I argue with a teenager about my line of chosen work? Exactly.

"It's not that I'm desperate, it's just that I really want to get into college so I can go to medical school. I'm going to need job experience and money." Speaking of money,

"The total is twenty-five," I told Ino. She forked over the cash. "Do you want it in a bag or does she want to wear it out?" I nodded in Hinata's direction. What can I say? I had a cruel sense of humor.

The girl gasped and looked faint as she now even avoided me. Ino started laughing loudly and Sakura smirked a little as she finished filling out the paper.

"Oh, you're funny," Ino smiled as she tried to stop laughing. "We'll just take it wrapped, unless you want to wear it," she winked.

"No thanks," I declined. "Red isn't my color. Though if you had bought the white one I would have considered it."

Ino roared with laughter, which was quite frankly starting to get on my nerves. I glanced at Sakura to see that she was kind of blushing.

"Come on Hinata, we'll go sit in the car and wait for Sakura." The blond helped the girl out of the store and away from me. I felt rather sorry for her. That just left me and Sakura alone.

"I'm sorry about them," she said as she looked over the paper a few times. "Ino gets out of hand when taken in public," she grinned.

"That's okay. I put up with amateur comedians all day," I nodded. She laughed a little. It was a sweet sound.

"Here, I think I have everything on there." She gave me the paper and pen back. I could feel her eyes searching my visible features. You could almost hear her questions.

To add to the shady effect of my store, I kept the lower portion of my face covered with a loose scarf and an eye patch over my strange bi-colored eye and scar. It made people nervous so that they avoided me and my books or paid and left as fast as they could.

But this girl reeked of curiosity. No wonder she wanted the medical profession. She probably had a question for every item in the store, even if she was too shy to ask them.

I looked over her resume, analyzing the neat handwriting and the information about her. She was eighteen, living in a rough part of town, and had never been employed before.

That sign in the dirty window of my store was gone as of today, she just didn't know that yet.

"May I have your identification for a moment?" She pulled the driver's license from her tiny purse, sliding it across the slick counter to me.

The picture must have been taken when she was fifteen, but that was a minor detail. It was her and she was eighteen as of March twenty-eighth. Perfect.

"Well," I said, handing the I.D back to her, "You're hired." She looked shocked.

"I got the job?" she asked. "Really?"

"Yes. You're hired. When can you start?" Today was Thursday, maybe she could train tomorrow?

"Anytime. This is great, thank you for hiring me Mr.?"

"Kakashi Hatake," I informed her. "Drop the Mr."

"Okay. Yes, thank you. I can start whenever you want me to." For a pervert like me, that sent many thoughts through my head and none of them 'G' rated.

"Well, can you start training tomorrow?"

"Yes, I sure can." Maybe her cheerful demeanor would invite people into the store. This place could use some more customers.

"Great. Just be here around two."

"Okay. Thank you again, you won't regret this." No, I wouldn't regret this at all. I needed something to spice life up every now and again. I just never foresaw how much she would spice it up.

I watched her run out the door to her friends. I didn't move right away to take the sign out of the window. I was lazy, what could I say? The book was still in my hand, I swear I should just get it surgically attached.

I fingered the worn pages, yellowed and crinkled from my abuse. Not that I didn't like all of the other books in the series, just that this was the one that gave me the idea to start the shop in the first place.

I tried to imagine how training Sakura Haruno would go. She would have to be educated about all of the products in the store, in depth.

I wasn't saying I was going to sleep with her, not yet anyway. I just couldn't wait to watch the blush creep up her cheeks when I told her what everything was for and what she would have to tell customers when they would ask.

Told you I had a screwed up sense of humor.

She had blushed slightly at the mini vibrating dildos on the counter; just imagine what she would do when she saw the large ones. I could imagine that she had never seen a real live penis.

I wondered if maybe it was a mistake, hiring someone as young and inexperienced as her on, but the thought was fleeting and soon gone. I made few mistakes.

I got up and slouched over to retrieve the sign before anyone else tried to change my mind. Though, it didn't look like I would have any more customers for the day.

That didn't bother me. I could read the ending for around the millionth time. The silence was deafening already, but I had never noticed it until I heard that girl's laugh.

I could have turned on some music, but I remembered it mostly shit with erotic beats and meant to be used in strip joints or bad porno. The book wasn't boring me, I just had other things on my mind.

It had been a while since I had anyone working in the store with me. I never slept with any of my coworkers, but I did like to play with them until they eventually quit. I, as a rule, never hired men.

The amount of testosterone along with mine would have been too much to handle, though the man that wrote my favorite novels came to visit me sometimes. Jiraiya.

As the day wore on, I had a few more customers, all male. They were in and out of the shop so fast that I hardly paid attention to their features.

Alone, I closed up the shop and headed home. I only lived a few blocks away. It was probably around eleven? It would be after twelve before I went to bed as I had eight dogs to feed and care for.

Plus, after walking all of them, I would be in some serious need of alcohol. Relaxing would take some time. No wonder the store only opened after one o' clock.

I was living up to what my best friend Obito had said all along. I was lazy, just like him. I guess all those years in school together must have worn off on me.

Obito Uchiha had been the closest thing to a friend I had for fifteen years of my life. We had made it all the way from elementary school to high school together, even through the suicide of my father.

It was a stormy night. Obito and I had been riding with a family member of his, taking me home. There was a blow out and the car rolled, Obito thrown from it, the vehicle rolling on top of him.

My face was cut up, a thick piece of the windshield gave me the deep scar on my left eye. I had survived and I was alone again.

In the years since then, I couldn't call anyone close really. Sure I shared common interests, naturally running an adult novelty store, everyone was sure to share some kind of interest with me.

I had begun to wear the scarf the lower half of my face after the bandages were removed, for that security, and the eye patch to keep attention off; though sometimes it felt like more attention was drawn.

I planned ahead of time for my new employee's questions in regards to my appearance. I tried to plan for everything that she would need to learn and all of the questions she would have for that as well. But in the end, I just settled to take everything as it was thrown at me.

X

I woke up around twelve thirty to several dogs laying on top of me, their body heat soaking through the covers to mine. My legs were sweating and I tried to kick them off of me.

Begrudgingly, one by one, they jumped to the floor gracefully so that I could untangle my legs from the sheets and get ready. I scratched my messy grey head, not even bothering to style my hair as I headed for the shower.

Seven dogs followed me, then waited patiently as I bathed and then walked around in the nude. It was my apartment. Who said I couldn't do that?

I was over thirty after all. If you can't walk around naked by then in a dwelling that you pay for by the month, then what can you do?

The dogs followed me, trying to lick the water off my legs as I tied a towel around my waist loosely once I got to my bedroom. Too bad they couldn't come to work with me. They were all strays of various colors and sizes.

I could go for another day without shaving, since I was the only one who saw my mug every day. I dressed in jeans and a faded out rock t-shirt, replacing my eye patch and scarf.

I only lowered it to allow my daily fuel to course down my dry throat so that the caffeine would charge my system and I would at least be half awake at work.

Relaxing had taken me longer than normal last night, since I had apprehensions about work today and a certain pink-haired girl continued to invade my thoughts.

I knew nothing about her. It was a simple obsession and would fade in time, I berated myself with. It was nothing.

The dogs all watched me, almost seeming to smile. It looked like today might be a good day.

Maybe it would just shake my whole world.

As humans we tended to get hung up in the mundane of everyday tasks. Go to work, be nice to customers, read alone, go home, walk dogs, drink a beer or two, jack off, and then go to bed.

I needed this new employee.

I fed them and then left to go and open the shop. It was around one thirty.

As I opened up the store like normal, I tried not to count down the moments until she arrived to mix me up from my usual habits and my familiar orange book.

I resumed my place behind the counter, watching the clock with a scowl. Time was dragging along just for me. Not even my Icha Icha Paradise could save me.

"Am I late?" a sweet voice asked from the door. I turned my head from the wall so fast that my neck spasmed and I couldn't move my head. I had been staring at the clock for so long that I hadn't noticed the hands move.

"No, right on time." I didn't know and I didn't care. She walked the rest of the way in the shop.

She was wearing a short plaid black and pink skirt with a white top and black mary janes. The skirt was probably mid thigh at the most. This was going to be a good day.

"Great," she smiled as she walked around the counter to stand in front of me. "So, where do I start?"

"Well…" My voice drifted off as I looked at her. "You start with a one on one introduction to the shop and every item in it." I gestured my arm to the shelves and crannies. Her green eyes widened.

Let the training begin.

X

**Author's End Note: **Like it? Hate it? Think it has potential? Mistakes? Anything else?


	2. Part Two: Training

**Author's Note: **Alright, back with the second part of this fiction. Sorry it took so long, I've had a lot on my mind lately with schoolwork. So, I hope this part doesn't disapoint anyone, I tried hard. It is still AU, hopefully not out of character and I don't feel that anything is moving too fast. This is also a bit longer and probably more graphic as far as things go in the store. So please enjoy.

Also, thank you so much for all the support you guys have given this one! I'm really blushing from all the praise and things on this and hope I don't disappoint!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters. No money is being made from this.

* * *

Boutique Erotique

Part Two: Training

"What?" Sakura asked. She gave that look like I had grown another head. I was used to it by now. Most people gave me that look.

"Yes, a one on one with everything in the shop. Should I repeat myself a third time?" I wasn't being cruel, just these things happen in threes they say.

She raised a well-sculpted pink eyebrow like I had insulted her mother or something. It was just a question after all. I wondered how well this was going to work out.

"No, I understood you. I just thought that knowledge or experience weren't necessary in regards to the items."

"I said nothing about experience." She blushed a shade similar to her hair color.

"Oh," she mouthed, avoiding my gaze. "I see." I just let her absorb that for a moment, then another moment for questions I was sure she was going to ask. Nothing. Not a word.

That was unusual. Most girls that came to work in the shop demanded to know about my face. This one, if she did, she was hiding it well. Not that I wanted to tell or show her, just I found it odd.

"We'll start with the dildos," I sighed, setting down my book. I could see faint blush on her cheeks, just under her eyes. She just nodded, not watching as I moved from around the counter.

This aisle was by far the largest as there were so many kinds you had to choose from. She stood beside me, so close that her arm nearly brushed mine, and yet her mind had to be miles away from me.

"Have you ever seen a dildo?" I asked just to make sure we were on the same page.

"Yes," she replied defiantly, turning her head to look up at me, her green eyes blazing. "Most girls have at some time," she added a little quieter. Someone was hiding something maybe?

"Fine, then you must know their purpose. I'll just let you glance over the types for now." She nodded as she scanned the shelves. She was being very medical about the whole thing so far.

I could see the blush grow a little darker as she realized just how expansive this section was, with anything from rubber to glass.

Some were made of material to appear as real as possible, one representing every color of the rainbow, the ones with glass had brightly colored strands encased inside of them, some designed with animals on the top; we even had anal vibrators.

Really, there were so many of them that I could have gone on all day if she had ask about them and the different things they were used for. Most of them were marked though, to keep me from talking.

If she thought this was bad, then she hadn't seen anything until we got to the butt plugs and anal beads.

I wondered if I should just turn her loose and let her examine each item alone, rather than subject her to my torture. But how was she going to learn?

Most of the girls that came in here to work already knew what most of the items were and how they were used. In fact, most of them could give me advice on how to use them next time I should bed a woman.

I wasn't in a talkative mood. Well, I was never in a talkative mood, exactly why I ran this store. I didn't have to be nice to the customers as most of them wouldn't have cared.

"Alright, I think I have them," she told me bravely. Well, that was easy.

"Fine, then I'll just walk with you through the store and you can examine each item as you wish. Just ask about anything you don't understand."

Okay, so I had a heart, even if I was accused of lacking one sometimes. I knew that years ago I wouldn't have wanted someone doing this to me.

"Okay, thank you." We turned around so that she could get the other side. There were the butt plugs, anal vibrators, and anal beads. The ass aisle.

Poor thing, she never had a chance. Her mouth opened a little as the blush on her cheeks flushed to her jaw line. Something she didn't know about.

But she never once complained or made any attempt to leave. She merely stood there, examining each item. I noticed she never dared pick them up.

It wasn't like the products were dirty, I never used a return policy, but I guess to someone like her they were, even packaged. If she stayed, she would have to touch them eventually.

"What are those?" she almost whispered, pointing to the beads.

"Anal beads. Perfect for an introduction into anal sex or for use alone."

"Oh, I see." The blush was spreading past her jaw line to her neck, or at least what was visible with the button down she was wearing.

She shifted from foot to foot as she examined the anal vibrators. I just stood there silently and rather uninterested. I had stocked them and used them before. They were really nothing new.

"What about those?" She pointed to the butt plugs.

"Butt plugs." She nodded, shortly, to demonstrate that she understood and that was enough. She was reading through the packages, the blush never leaving.

I guessed that made jaded then. Let's see, she was eighteen? I was fourteen years her senior. When I was her age, I had already slept with several girls at least.

Maybe I knew too much then.

She walked down the aisle, turning and ending up with condoms, massage oils, sex enhancers, and lubricants. She clearly knew what these were or they were that self-explanatory and therefore skipped past them.

The next aisle she hit was what I called "man's alley." I knew there were things on here that would make her faint more than likely.

I thought I heard someone come through the door, so my head turned for a moment. Just long enough for her to see the blow up dolls and begin to laugh.

"Oh kami, they're real," she giggled, pointing to the boxes. I turned back. The blush was fading, but not for long.

Clearly, boxes with the female anatomy didn't bother her; I guess seeing how she was one or since she was going to be in the medical profession. But the vibrators and everything else shouldn't have bothered her then.

At the pumps, she just snorted. I held back a snort, but I knew most of the time they didn't work.

As we reached the rest of the items, the masturbators and the rings, she did look away for a while. She had done well so far, taking everything I had thrown at her.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I just had to sneeze," she lied. "What are those?" She was pointing at some of the stranger masturbators.

"Well they are masturbators for men." That sounded real educated Kakashi. I rolled my eyes at myself, luckily she didn't notice. "Men put their…" I searched around for a better word to use.

"Penis?" she prompted, being medical about it.

"Well, yes and pleasure themselves." She covered her mouth, but I wasn't sure if she was grossed out or found it funny and was hiding laugher.

She didn't dare ask too many questions, though I wasn't sure if I would have known how to explain them to her without causing her to lie out on the floor. She glanced over the merchandise again and we moved on.

I was kind of surprised she wasn't talking more. Yesterday her questions seemed so obvious and plentiful.

I guess things changed when you came in with your friends and then when you were left alone with your new mysterious boss. Or if you thought you knew things, only to have them thrown up in your face that you really didn't.

"Here, I'll leave you alone a bit to go through the rest of the store," I said. "Just ask if you have questions." We were on the female aisle anyway; I always encourage self discovery.

There were things like nipple clamps, suction devices for nipples, egg and ball shaped vibrators, finger massagers, and different devices to be used on the clitoris like clips and suctions.

She only had the clothing and the media left after those; one of which she had just seen the day before. It wouldn't take her too much longer. It was just her first day, just training.

I figured this alone would make her quit. Someone as innocent as her couldn't be desperate enough to work here. She had to have other offers for places to work.

That pink hair moved down the aisle and disappeared for a little while; must have been leaning down to look at the finger massagers or the stimulators.

It must have been because of her hair. I could see how most employers would find it a distraction from their businesses. Here, it matched the color of some of the products.

It was the least distracting thing about her to me. What really got me were her eyes. They were such a vibrant green and so full of that innocent and youthful sparkle.

What a shame that I was going to tarnish them for her, but she did come to me. She didn't have that desperate and crazy look to them.

Just about everything in this shop, as far as toys and things went, I had used at some point or another. I knew what worked and what didn't. No, not the clothing well not the women's.

I had made Jiraiya write it all down for me in some kind of manual. Of course, the big pervert had been glad to when I let him take home some of the merchandise as payment.

I hadn't thought about it in forever. I opened the door to the backroom and ventured inside. There were boxes of products, some of which needed to be restocked.

I would make her do it later I guess, as more getting familiar and since it would be part of her job if she stayed. I now seriously had my doubts.

The book was under stacks of old magazines and books. It took me a few minutes to pry it out without toppling the whole stack as I dusted it off with my hand, wiping it on my pants.

This would probably help her more without me embarrassing anymore. She was going to have to get used to it though. It would be part of her job. What would happen when she had to sell things to customers?

When I emerged from the room, feeling old and grey myself, I could hear voices.

"Hey, you work here?" a male voice asked. From the way he was asking, it sounded like he wanted more than just one of my products, like my employee. _Oh shit. _

"Yes," I could hear her voice, strangely timid. She looked like she would be a strong girl, I guess except around pervert men, which is when she should have been her strongest.

After all, the address she had put was in a rather rough side of town. Or maybe her virgin system was too overridden with shock that her mind had fogged over.

"Do you actually test out the products?" As I got closer, trying to find her pink head among all the other pink things in the store, I heard her gasp.

"No, could you please excuse me?" She was almost pleading, her voice frail.

I turned the corner and found her pinned against a shelf by a man, probably in his late thirties.

From his immaculate suit, pressed white shirt, and tie, I figured he was some businessman on the lower end of the totem pole in his area. He looked like he might prey on women, especially younger ones.

He was holding her against the shelf by her arms, his face leering into hers, hovering just above her lips. He might have been feeding off her fear.

Her eyes flickered toward me and so did his. They were so desperate and pleading. Her whole body was trembling and she looked fit to collapse at any moment.

"Could you let my employee go?" I asked quietly.

One look at me and his hands were removed from Sakura's arms. She walked over to me very slowly, trying not to stumble. I pulled her behind me.

What a way to start out your first day working for me. Honestly, this had never happened before. Sure it was probably stereotyped, but it had never happened in my shop. Of course I had never hired someone like Sakura either.

The other girls that had worked for me in the past had been able to fend off anyone; well most of them took them as dates. But none of them had been as young as her either.

"Sorry," the man apologized, though his eyes didn't mean it as he licked his lips and tried to leer at her around me. "I was just wondering was all."

"Usually wondering doesn't involve groping my employees. Buy something or take your business elsewhere." I crossed my arms and waited for his bumbling response.

"Fine, I'll take…this box of condoms," he said, not looking at me.

I merely nodded as I pushed Sakura in front of me to be a barrier between them as he followed me to the counter. She had calmed down quickly and stopped trembling so much.

I rang up the price and barely told him the total before he threw some money on the counter stomped out. The store was quiet once again.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, turning on my heel to face her.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I don't usually freeze like that," she told me. "I don't know what happened."

"Just nerves," I suggested. "First day."

"I guess. It won't happen again," she resolved. That signaled to me that she was planning to stay here. She was so sure of herself that she smiled, albeit warily.

"Alright. As I hope it doesn't happen again, it never has before."

"It must be my hair. Trouble follows me wherever I go."

"Ah," I nodded. She smiled even bigger.

"So, what do you want me to do next?"

I was going to say jump on top of me but I kept my mouth shut until I was sure I could give her some type of direction. I would have to limit myself to one lustful and guilty thought per day.

Someone as pretty as her had to have a boyfriend of some kind. Besides, I was too old wasn't I?

"Is there someone wrong?" she asked, looking worried, biting her lower lip in a most adorable way as she touched a hand to her face.

"Hm?"

"You were staring at me," she pointed out. "You looked mad." How could she tell? My face was covered up.

"Oh. Have you ever worked a cash register before?"

"Just once, as a summer job." Great, that saved some of the trouble. There had been girls in the past that didn't know.

"Good enough. How are your people skills?"

"What do you mean?" There was the fearful look again.

"Dealing with customers."

"Oh, thought so. Well, I'm not sure sir." She bit her lip again, causing the blood to rush to the area and turn it a rather deep rose red since it was so concentrated in one place.

"Don't call me sir. Try to sell me something." Deer in the headlights. She wasn't the first girl to have a problem with this, but she was the first to actually look faint, the blood rushing from her face.

"You want me to try and sell you something right?" She sounded dazed.

"Mhm." I leaned across the counter, watching her carefully. If she did decide to faint, she would break a personal record. I had begun to wonder if I had hired her friend Hinata. "Can you do it?" I asked, hoping it would push her into doing something besides standing there.

"Yes," she told me with a smirk, though she couldn't do anything about the blush crawling its way up her neck from beneath her shirt.

"Hn." She turned away from me for a moment. I was more than a little confused. But, before I could ponder it too much, she turned back.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" She was wearing a bright smile, like yesterday, dazzling me with her whites and personality as she put her arms behind her back, to push out her chest and grab my attention.

I had to wonder if she did that intentionally or if it was second nature to her. Either way, it worked. But I decided it was probably something she just did.

"I'm looking for a sex doll," I told her.

"Great! We have many to choose from if you follow me," she smiled, but the blush was creeping up her face even faster and her voice had grown a little higher.

So far the performance was okay, but more for female customers. With the male, she would more have to sell herself, at least to me.

Now while I had run the shop for a long time, I found it always made more money when a woman was working. Get a pretty girl, teach her to be seductive, and they'll spend.

She paused beside the place on the aisle where they were but didn't say anything else. Instead, she smiled nervously.

"How was that?" she asked, though you could tell from the look on her face that she knew she had done badly.

"You need to… " How was I going to tell her this? "Be more seductive about this. Not so nervous."

"But I can't help but be nervous," she told me sheepishly. "I've never been seductive."

"Don't worry so much about it. You're just in training right now. You have time to practice because I won't make you sell something right away." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll try to work on it," she smiled. She put her hands behind her back and stretched a little again, her chest pushing out. She wasn't a big when she was just standing, so maybe I misjudged a little.

Actually, I had misjudged a few things about her today.

"Great." I made her follow me back to the counter.

"Wait!"

"Hm?" I turned.

"You didn't tell me if I did good or not, just what I needed to improve on." That's right.

"You did good for your first day." I never gave out compliments just to flatter. If I thought the person had done a good job, then I would tell them.

She had done a good job for her first day. She laughed and smiled at me, telling me "thank you." She blushed, but not because she was looking at something in the store, but because I had said something nice.

"Now, can you restock shelves?" She nodded. I showed her where the supplies were and she didn't question on me as she began to move them from the back.

I grabbed my book again, waiting for business to pick up. It was usually nights that were busier than the daytime. Just perfect.

A few men came in the store during the daylight hours but none of them paid much attention to Sakura. In fact, they came in and bought quickly before leaving.

She was stocking the shelves closest to me. She would turn around every now and again, but I would quickly divert my eyes to my romance novel and leave her alone.

I happened to glance over and see her bend down to restock things. She bent at the waist to put something on the shelf.

Her skirt hitched up enough that I could see her taunt thighs, the flesh the color of cream. They were perfectly formed, giving way to a perfect curve on her rear as well.

I couldn't stop myself from staring until she straightened up. The material fell back down from my prying eyes and I tried to get back to my book.

It was getting to be about seven o'clock. I debated on whether I should make her stick around and watch the evening rush or send her home to prepare for tomorrow. I decided that it would be best to ask her.

"Sakura," I called. She turned around, standing up and brushing her hands on her skirt.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to stay for the night rush or go home and rest up for tomorrow?"

"Would you mind if I stayed?"

"That's fine." I guess she had to be thinking that I was being short with her or something, but I wasn't. I just don't say any more than I have to.

"Cool." She blushed and looked around. I had my book, but I realized that she probably didn't have anything to do. Maybe she should have picked up a romance book.

Book. I had that book for her to study. Practice, is what I called it.

"Practice?"

"For the job. This has everything listed in it," I explained, turning one of the yellowed pages. Well, there were drawings too. She blushed all over again.

"Thanks," she smiled, though she avoided my face. I nodded and turned back to my novel again, listening to the fluttering pages periodically.

I heard something growl after a little while. I turned to see Sakura holding her stomach, looking a little surprised.

"Sorry about that, guess my stomach is trying to tell me something."

"How about you go and get some dinner?"

"Are you sure?" I nodded my approval. "Do you want something?" I shook my head and she shrugged. "Okay, I'll be back then," she smiled. Grabbing her purse, she swayed past me and out the door.

Just in time for the night rush. Not ten minutes after she was gone, several customers came in all at once, most couples.

They paid me little mind after I checked their identifications and I wasn't really bothered.

Soon, more people began to appear until it was the usual rush and I had to actually speak to more than one person and attempt to be nice.

"Wow, I leave and this place becomes a mad house," Sakura smiled as she walked back in. She was holding two bento boxes in her hands. She hurried behind the counter before anyone could ask her for something.

"Just watch," I said.

She nodded as she pulled out chopsticks, handing me a box. I was more than a little surprised that she brought me something back.

She must have seen through what I had said to what I really wanted. Not everyone can do that.

I tried to put on my best show, to demonstrate how she would be doing it probably by next week. I just hoped that she was watching the whole night.

She just sat there quietly either studying the book or watching me. I loved when her attention was on me, especially since it was my back. It made me feel important, noticed.

By around nine or so, she was looking sleepy. It was actually rather cute. Her head was resting on a delicate palm as she fought to keep her attention up.

Most of the customers had already left and it would be time to close up soon anyway.

"Sakura," I said, gently touching her shoulder. They were slender, the material of her shirt soft.

"Hm?" she mumbled, looking up at me. It took her a second, but she straightened up and tried to smile.

"Why don't you just go on home tonight? You've worked hard enough."

"Well, if you say so," she smiled. She was rather obedient.

The thought flashed through my mind that she would be that way in bed too, my mind further straying to how she would look in my bed, submissive among the sheets with me kissing and licking every square inch of her creamy skin.

I felt the blood rush to the prominent vein in my groin before I had to dismiss it or risk giving her an anatomy lesson she probably didn't want.

"I'll see you tomorrow same time."

"Okay. Thanks Kakashi," she smiled as she got up to leave, taking the book with her. She was still swaying her hips; it must have just been the way she walked.

"No, thank you Sakura," I said, but only after she was gone.

That night, I followed my usual routine, but instead of my usual thoughts of various girls from movies and magazines, there was a pink haired employee on my mind.

I was just a man after all, just flesh and blood.

X

The next day didn't go as badly as the first seemed to. She followed my small orders perfectly, first restocking the shelves and then taking inventory in the back.

She wore another short, skin fitting skirt and a button down top. I did mention to her that she could go casual, but she merely replied she always dressed this way.

Whatever rocked her boat; I was getting a kick and a peek out of it. She was still blushing a lot though.

But even that was cute as well. It was like I wanted to find fault with her somehow, but I couldn't. Okay, except one.

She just didn't have a lot of self confidence, well when it came to her own sexuality. We tried the exercise again.

"Okay," she breathed, though the nervousness was clearly written on her features. "Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?"

"I am looking for a doll," I replied, keeping my own tone low and even, maybe even a little seductive. She would be encountering people like that here.

She did her arms behind her back for about the tenth time that day, not that I had been counting. Okay, maybe I was.

"Well, we have those. Follow me," she smiled. She was trying, her hips were swaying as she walked, and the blush was better, even giving me a rather coy smile.

But once we got to the aisle, she stopped once again. She did try to point out some.

"Better," I told her. She beamed. "But still needs work." She nodded. "You should walk right to the items next time and ask again. Maybe…"

I wanted to tell her she should bend at the waist, like she had been for me all day today and yesterday. But that might make her uncomfortable. I know it was making me uncomfortable, but for another reason. "Never mind."

"Alright."

"Remember, they're here to spend money on something and we want their business," I lectured.

"Yes, it just takes some getting used to," she blushed.

"You can do it. Why don't you go to the backroom and practice some before the night rush?"

"Good idea." She brushed past me, passing close enough that I could smell the light gardenia body spray she was wearing.

Her body was so close that I could take her right there in the aisle, against the shelves, fast and pleasurable. She would be so tight and warm, most likely dripping wet.

This time I found myself growing painfully hard in the middle of the aisle. Too much Icha Icha Paradise and a beautiful rookie in training I guessed.

It was just a quick trip to the bathroom and I was back before any customers walked in or she realized I was gone.

Today, Sakura had brought two bento boxes from home, so that she could stay for the rush again.

Just as always, customers began to pour in within moments of each other. Sakura watched patiently, even helping when I asked her to get an item or check the back for personal orders.

It was actually rather useful having her in the store. She was learning really quickly, not that my job was hard or complicated. In all honesty, she would probably be ready to practice Monday.

"Can you go grab one of this kind of dildo from the back?" I asked her as the last customer stood at the counter looking anxious. They wanted two of them for one reason or another.

"Sure." She turned quickly to probably hide the blush I knew was going to stain her cheeks. The man smiled politely as he waited.

"New employee?" he asked. I nodded. "What an unusual girl." I didn't say anything. He gave me a once over as well, but didn't ask about my appearance.

"Here," she said as she emerged from the back with the product in her hand.

"Thank you," the man smiled. I moved to let her take over the sale. This was just a test to see if she would be ready. She shot me a questioning look as I shrugged.

"Will these be all for you?" she asked politely.

"Well actually, you know I better get some lube too," he told her as he walked back to the aisle. She used this time to try and question me.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, maintaining that smile. I gave her my usual shrug, burying my face in my book. The man came back with his lube, setting it on the counter and smiling at her again.

"This will be all."

"Okay," she nodded. "Good choices," she remarked, even if she had no clue what she was talking about. Or did she?

"Yes, I thought so too. Matches your wonderful shade of hair color," he flirted. She blushed.

"Thanks."

"Is it natural?" I listened close as well. I wanted to know.

"Well, mostly," she commented. "I just boost it some." She leaned across the counter to take his money, giving me a great view of her figure.

"Interesting. If you keep working here, then I'll be back for sure," he grinned.

"Alright," she smiled back. She bagged his items and he left. She turned to me fast enough to possibly pull a muscle.

"Hm?"

"Don't 'hm' me mr! What was that?" she laughed.

"I believe you made a sale," I pointed out. She narrowed her eyes before she started laughing again.

"I guess so."

"I guess you're starting Monday," I told her.

"You think I'm ready?" I nodded as she blushed just a little. "Thank you."

"I'll close up, you go on home and I'll see you Monday." I wasn't open on Sundays. I needed at least one day off, plus the other shops in my area weren't happy about me being open then.

"Thank you," she told me again. "I won't let you down!" In her flurry of excitement, she hugged me.

It was heaven, having her pure and innocent eighteen year old body pressed against mine. I could almost feel the hardened peaks of her nipples through the thin shirt she had on, her body heat soaking into me, her slender frame against mine.

She didn't know it, but that night she left me in a daze. She was the first woman in a long time to have that effect on me.

X

**Author's End Note: **Like it? Love it? Anything else? Review!


	3. Part Three: Practice

It has been a while hasn't it? I didn't mean for updates on this to take so long and I'm not so typically lazy with things like this, loads of things going on like school and computer trouble, and a convention. Anyway, thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews on this! I super appreciate them and I am so sorry I take forever to do things and I hope you're all patient. Not as long as an update as I wanted, but it is still an update.

A few things about this chapter and in general: Rated M for things such as sexual themes; Alternate Universe so they might be a bit OOC to fit the situation; from Kakashi's point of view so not all information may represent what is actual fact or what is going on. Also, I have introduced two more characters from the series, you'll see as soon as you read.

So hope you enjoy this update and sorry to make you wait. Reviews are appreciated and will be answered as soon as possible, so feel free to ask questions or make speculations. Constructive criticism is accepted and please avoid flaming if you don't mind.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters. No money is made from this.

* * *

Boutique Erotique

Part Three: Practice

Instead of sleeping in on my one day off, I used this time to do something deviating from my normal schedule. It was something I had been doing since the accident.

Every Sunday, I went to visit Obito's grave, just to chat with him about what I was up to these days. I knew he was dead and long gone and that he probably really didn't care, but it put things into perspective for me.

I stumbled out of bed as usual, my feet catching on a dog, though it hard to tell canine from carpet no matter what time I got up. I cursed and the dog barked then both of us pretended it never happened and went about our morning routines, him sleeping beside the bed and me trying to find my kitchen. I wasn't even hung over.

Whoever hadn't been pushed off the bed when I got up was moving out of the way as I sought for handholds on thresholds. Even if I hadn't drifted off into dreamland thinking of my pink-haired employee, didn't mean that she wasn't haunting me in my dreams already.

She was invading and she didn't even know it. Never had I taken to a woman this early or this young to be honest with myself, which isn't something that a lot of people like to do at… I glanced at the clock on my stove to see that it was already nine am. I was usually up before then, but I was sure that Obito would understand if I were a little late today.

What was sad was that his family was still alive and didn't even come to visit his grave. It is hard to get over something if you don't make yourself confront it. So I made myself confront it once a week. It was my own personal therapy session, for free of course.

I pushed the button on my worn out coffee maker, knowing that it would probably be at least another twenty minutes before it got off its ass and made the thick brew I always drank on mornings like these. I should replace it, but I never think about it when I go to the store for things. Besides, we were more like old friends; you can't dispose of an old friend so easily.

I could have used the time wisely to go ahead and dress while I was waiting, but I didn't feel up to tripping over the dogs again. Instead, I rested my head in the crook of my arm, shutting my eyes as I tried to get a good grip on myself.

Tomorrow would be the day that Sakura started working for me, or at least on her own somewhat. She had caught on quickly, faster than any of the other girls I had ever hired. Those girls were like Sakura's friend Ino.

There were not coy in the least with their dark hair and dark passionate eyes, usually very heavily endowed through the breast area. They often dressed to show off these assets through cleavage and plunging necklines or corsets. Jiraiya called them 'buxom' women when we would talk in private about whatever girl had turned him down.

They were not shy about products or about helping customers find what they needed. Most of them were chatty and knew how to swing their hips or pose while trying to sell. After work every night they had a date either with me or someone they had met in the store.

As I had said, it was fun playing with them. We would go out to dinner somewhere close to my apartment, holding hands and feeding each other desert, before they would journey back with me to my apartment for an after dinner make out session. Maybe we would play at work some in the backroom or behind the counter on slow days, but that was always as far as it went with coworkers.

The girls were usually in their twenties and would meet someone to take them away to start a real life and that was the end of it. It wasn't like I was lying or using them. It was a mutual agreement, we both benefited from it. They gained experience and I gained an outlet for some sexual tension.

I smiled into the bared skin on my arm. Those had been good times.

The coffee should have been about done. I scratched my head, fingers tangling in the grey strands as I yawned, scratched something else, and got up to investigate. I could smell the comforting scent of Folgers as I reached for my favorite white mug that I had remembered to wash after my last use.

There were worse things I could have started my day with as far as chemicals go. I could have smoked a cigarette or had an addiction to some type of illegal drug. Just coffee, plain black, no extras. A man's cup of coffee, as some called it.

The warm liquid seeped down my throat past my bare lips, providing me with instant gratification. I would be good to go in another few sips. The soft tongue of one of the many dogs worked on my leg with their constant affection.

The girls I had brought home with me were never fond of the dogs, always choosing to sit on a spot where one of them had not been. The dogs were a huge part of my life, another reason why the relationships just remained physical and why I was still one of the city's eligible bachelors.

"Hey Pakkun," I greeted as I leaned down to scratch behind his ears. He kicked his leg happily, staring up at me with those huge brown eyes. The dog always looked so sad. "What are you sad about?" I asked, fully knowing of course that he wasn't going to answer me. He cocked his head and licked my leg once more. "I'm sorry you won't be able to go with me."

I swear, I'm not crazy. Who doesn't talk to their pet though? I never took them with me of course; a man walking seven or eight dogs in a cemetery just isn't acceptable. So, they would just have to look sad until I got back to walk them.

"Sorry guys, you can't go with me right now." We went through this routine every Sunday. They followed me around the apartment while I got dressed whining and looking depressed. "Discussion over." I always spent Sunday talking to things that couldn't answer me back in a way I could understand.

I shut everything off and locked the door, heading for the cemetery on the other side of town. It was a half a day trip on foot. I didn't bother owning a car when I worked so close. Walking was better for me anyway, kept me young.

My hands slid into the pockets of my beat up blue jeans as I walked down the grey cement in the bright sun of Sunday. I passed few people on the sidewalks, giving them a passing nod and continuing through the maze of the streets and alleys to where I knew the cement marker was waiting.

The air wasn't so hot yet, meaning that summer hadn't hit us in full force yet. I hated summer honestly. It always forced me to stay in cool buildings and drive my bills as well as my blood to boiling. I could still get away with long sleeves in the morning and late evenings if I wanted to.

I passed public places full of girls dressed in the Lolita style, probably around Sakura's age maybe a little younger out with boys dressed in punk from about every decade. I remember Obito, Rin, and I all went through that age. Someone probably still had pictures of us from when we would go out.

Rin had been Obito's girlfriend when we were in school. Actually, Sakura reminded me of her in looks at least and kind of personality. She had been a nice girl. I wondered what had happened to her after school was over. I bet she was probably extremely attractive by now, not that I would have been interested as to me she would forever be Obito's love. But it would have been nice to see her again, just like old times.

I turned the final corner on the block of the cemetery, pushing open the rusting wrought iron gate, and listening to it squeak. There were rows and rows of identical graves. If I had not been coming to the cemetery since Obito died, I would have probably become overwhelmed and left.

Maybe that was why his family never seemed to visit. I was the only one to change the flowers or give offerings for him at various holidays. Either that or his death still bothered them so much they couldn't bear to see even his grave. Or maybe I was wrong about the whole thing. I was usually known to be wrong and often misjudge things.

The worn out black sandals I had worn flopped against the walkway as I made my way down. I could feel the weight of the world attempting to crush me as I continued. I knew I would feel better later when I started to leave.

His grave was simple stone and engraved with his name, but to me it was the best one there. I sat down in front of it, crossed legged as I knew I would be there a while. The cemetery was unexpectedly quiet.

"Hey Obito," I started. "It's that time again," I smiled. I wished I had brought a lunch as I had a lot of things to fill him in on and only so many hours in the day.

I told him all about how the week at the shop had gone, from the first unexciting part to when Sakura and her friends came in, to when she began training under me. This was the only time that I carried on a real conversation and there was no one around to hear me. Other than that, I was silent, usually buried behind one of my books.

"So Obito, I'm not sure what to do about this new girl. She's the only one to do the things she does to me in such a short time period."

No answer, no comment. You weren't really expecting him to be: "Oh yes Kakashi, I think that you should bang her quietly in the back of the store," in some type of mystical and faraway oracle voice. This is not that type of situation and Obito wasn't exactly that type of guy. I would have died had he ever, dead or alive, told me that.

"I guess I will just have to see how this goes then. Tomorrow she actually begins some real work. She will probably be like all of the others and just stay for a short time period. Maybe nothing will happen," I mused as I stroked my chin. "I'll tell you how it goes next week then Obito. Later." I stood up, patting the grave with my right hand, and left.

Instead of feeling lighter as I usually did, I still felt about the same. This weekly visit had failed in putting anything in perspective for me or to answer my questions. In fact, I felt even more uncertain of how tomorrow's events would unfold.

I knew I wouldn't let her work the whole day, probably just five hours or so would be plenty. I already knew that I would have to be completely on guard the whole time against pervert customers trying to take my employee for granted.

So far she had trained without complaint but then tomorrow she could just find it too difficult and not worth her effort and just quit on the spot. In fact, the moment she would probably start work is when everyone would go to hell in a neat, pink hand basket.

The dogs greeted me at my apartment door, seemingly oblivious to my inner turmoil as they jumped on my legs, their paws catching in my clothing and threatening to tear the material in their exuberance for the prospect of an afternoon walk.

"Alright guys, we'll go out," I smiled.

X

After proceeding through my normal week day routine, I walked the short distance to work and proceeded through my waiting for Sakura to show up; just a bunch of procedures really. This early in the day there were almost never any customers unless it was a holiday of some kind.

I could hear my heart thudding dully against my chest, pumping blood through vessels to every vital organ. I couldn't read and focus again, the words just blurring before my eye. I set the worn, orange backed book on the counter and propped my face up with my hand.

I was developing a bad habit of watching the clock, waiting for something to happen. If I wasn't careful or didn't find better things to concentrate on I would watch my life pass by me. It was already happening. I was a thirty-something year old man with a developing obsession with an eighteen year old; something was wrong.

"Kakashi?" I heard a delicate voice ask.

"Hm?" I turned my head to see Sakura standing before me, all smiles as usual.

"Are you okay?" she asked, turning her head just slightly.

"I'm fine. Ready to begin working?"

"Yeah, I practiced all weekend with my boyfriend."

My heart sank through the floor below me. A boyfriend? She had a boyfriend after all? She hadn't mentioned a boyfriend at all and she had been here two days?

"Ah, I see," I answered stupidly. My mind was reeling. A boyfriend? Didn't girls have a habit of mentioning them all the time? How serious were they? And more importantly, how could I convince-

I caught myself with the last one. No, that would not be fair to already be plotting against this girl I hardly knew and the boyfriend she had yet to mention. I shook my head uncomfortably. I was already becoming obsessed with some perfectly nice girl I had only just hired.

As her recent employer it wasn't any of my business in regards to her personal life. I had no right to delve into it as I wished. Well, not unless she began to tell me about it.

"Yeah, his name is Sasuke Uchiha," she smiled, holding out a picture in her wallet. It was right next to her license in the pocket. The boy had pitch black, rather spiky hair, framing a pale and stoic face. He seemed to be scowling at whoever had taken the picture with his arms crossed over a rather slim t-shirt covered chest.

"Hn." He looked like the parts of the Uchiha family I remembered from hanging around with Obito. Most of them were accurate definitions and examples for stoicism.

"Yeah. I've known him forever but we only started dating in high school," she continued. "He doesn't really like the idea of me working here, but he is supportive enough," she smiled. "Of course I don't like what he does for a living either, but I can't talk about that," she winked. I bet he was some sort of lawman for his father then.

"Ah," I nodded. The more she talked about him, the worse the feelings became. I wanted to end the conversation about him honestly, but since she was being so open with me then it would have been rude. Maybe she would quiet down on her own, now that my hopes were possibly tarnished.

"But anyway…um…" She blushed a shade to match her hair. "I was wondering if we could practice before anyone came in the store. You know, what we were working on the other day?" Oh yeah did I remember. How could I forget even the slightest movement of her shirt across her supple young skin? I couldn't forget how she had stretched with her arms behind her back, pushing her chest into view. No, it wasn't as large as I had originally thought. Give me a break, I've only got one visible eye.

But still, she wanted my help with this. I completely ignored that she had practiced for her boyfriend, well, using my one perverted thought for the day to imagine that she had probably practiced other things for him.

"Sure, I don't mind," I told her. Even if I couldn't do anything other than look at her, it was more than enough with her frame right?

"Okay, thank you," she nodded, blush still there as I moved around from behind the counter, her green eyes trained on me. That Uchiha was a lucky bastard for having a girlfriend like this, willing to work in my shop for her dream. I should have changed my thoughts about her, but it was really next to an impossible feat as she began to sway her hips with her slender back to me.

I subconsciously licked my lips watching the motion as her delicate but smooth muscled legs crossed one in front of the other, feet shielded in round toe black pumps, giving way to fair skinned and toned legs, leading to a short black skirt covered with a red lacy tank top, as she turned a little more to face me.

"I would like to buy a doll," I told her evenly, as most of the customers would.

"Alright, follow me," she smiled, upbeat and cheerful, she wasn't even blushing today.

She kept her arms gripped behind her back as she turned giving me a coy smile as she lead me to aisle with the dolls on them. I couldn't stop my eye from watching her hips sway from side to side again, or how fast my mind reacted to slipping into perversion again, or even how my eye continued to roam her body even after she had paused beside the several rows of them and began explaining each one to me.

Her clear gloss, even in the dim lighting of my store sent raging thoughts and blood through my mind almost continuously of what else could be there along with that shine like my saliva. I bet her boyfriend couldn't kiss her like I could, or worship her body and make her feel like the woman she was.

I had year's worth of experience over a lot of people that were probably attracted to her. The words coming out of her mouth didn't honestly matter as Sakura was one of those special kinds of people you find every now and again that could sell snow to an Eskimo just by smiling or something.

I watched her delicate hands pick up the various boxes to show me as she explained a few of probably features about them and variances. I figured most guys would be as entranced as I was. She could have talked me to my impending doom and I never would have noticed.

"How did I do?" she asked, biting her lip as she crossed her arms in front of herself, unconsciously shielding her body from public view. While she had worked on manners, you couldn't cultivate self confidence over a weekend to fool me. She still wasn't comfortable with her looks. But our customers would never pick up on that probably, or if they did, they might find it cute.

"You did just fine, I see a real improvement," I told her. I wasn't going to crush her. She had improved for her job. "You're ready to start today," I told her.

"Thank you Kakashi," she smiled. I remembered what I had been thinking the days before, about someone as pretty as her having a boyfriend. It seemed all the good ones were taken in this world. I had my chance to pick up someone hadn't I? It wasn't her fault.

"Hn." She followed me all the way back to the counter. I wished her bubbly attitude was contagious. I was so depressed now by her simple news. I really was letting myself get down wasn't I? How unlike me. I often prided myself on not caring. She would never be able to tell and that was fine.

"So what do you want me to do?" Oh right, I hadn't told her. While my mind was screaming at me about just taking her to the backroom and convincing her my way that she didn't need Sas-something or another, my obedient mouth answered that she would be working the counter until eight o'clock.

"Oh okay," she nodded. It would be before the night rush hopefully, though I was expecting about anything to happen, putting her in charge. It could snow in the store and I wouldn't be at all surprised, according to how this day was going thus far.

"Good, I'm going to the door then." I could I.D people, though I had planned on hiring someone to do this honestly, not that it mattered. You could tell the underage from the others pretty well after you had been in it as long as me.

This would give me time to devise a plan of action as far as how to proceed with her working in the store. I wanted to convince her one way or the other that I was better than a Uchiha for her. I know, just slightly obsessive huh? But that girl, I knew when I saw her there was something special about her.

Some people just know things like that. The pink hair was honestly just a bonus, but when I saw those eyes, I knew that I wouldn't have minded looking at them all day. Okay, so her body was another plus in my favor.

Wow, I was getting out of my range on the one thought a day. Okay, maybe just five thoughts a day and I would try to spread them out. I shifted in one place uncomfortably, waiting for something to distract me. I wished I had grabbed my book off the counter.

Deciding that my book was more important, I turned back and headed for the back to find another one to read. It might possibly help me keep my mind off of Sakura. It didn't occur to me for a few seconds that I would have to pass her again and that might stir up my thoughts.

But it was worth the risk. I would just have to control myself. I breathed deeply, avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

"Are you okay Kakashi?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," I answered as I bypassed her. It was cute that she was concerned. She would hopefully learn in time not to be concerned with me. I guess it was just a woman's thing, to be concerned with everyone, regardless of how well you know them.

There was a stack of new books in one of the boxes so I tried to pick one that wasn't in a series or that I had already read, since those seemed to be failing on my the last few days. I was trying not to take too long, but I guess maybe I got a little carried away.

"Who are you and why haven't I dated you yet?" I heard a familiar and unfortunate voice. Of all days for him to come in he picked this one? Was the universe out to get me? Sakura was right, trouble followed her and that bubble gum colored head of hers.

"What is with that cheesy pick up line?" I heard her ask.

"What? I'm the author of these books-"

"Oh shit," I cursed as I dropped the book before I ran from the backroom to the counter. Jiraiya was leering across the counter at Sakura, who seemed fit to deck him one as one of his hands caressed hers. I didn't think I could make it in time to keep her from hitting him, but it wouldn't have been the first time, or the last either.

X

I love hearing from you guys so take time to review if you don't mind.


End file.
